


Divine Souls

by iceprinceholmes



Series: Divine Series [6]
Category: Seduce the villain's father
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Happy, Original Universe, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, for the sake of 300 ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/pseuds/iceprinceholmes
Summary: What if in the original timeline, Yereninovica is Euredian's soulmate?
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny/Euredian Belgoth
Series: Divine Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Divine Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Soulemate AU -- what if you can feel the thoughts of your soulmate, you can feel their pain, you can communicate with them, but what happens if you can't be with them?

The sound of sword clashing against each other, the sound of people screaming and orders being shouted could be heard all around her. Yerenica heard her own name called but she ignored it, she ran toward the courtyard trying to find her sister. Her mind already panicking when she didn’t see Tezevia running away with her and their mother, she could tell something has happened and so she turned around and ran to find her.

“Tezevia!” She tried to shout loudly but her voice just buried under all the chaos around her.

“Tezevia! Sister!”

Yerenica looked around panicking, praying to Raulus that her sister was somewhere hiding away. Then she spotted red hair blowing in the wind. Her sister was struggling against a knight.

“TEZEVIA!”

Yerenica shouted and started to run toward her sister. She had to help her. She had to.

“Yeni—NO!” Yerenica almost froze when Tezevia shouted at her. Her pregnant sister was in the hand of a silver haired man. Even from meters away Yerenica could tell that her sister was crying and afraid.

“Teze-.”

“STAY BACK!”

Yerenica flinched for a moment before she made her way toward her sister, avoiding the knights that trying to stop or pull her back. She just needed to pull her sister away from that man. She was so close, she was----

“Akh--!”

“Yenni!”

Yerenica coughing and clenched hard on her chest while she could hear Tezevia crying for her. Her whole body hurt like there was something suffocating her. She looked up, spotted Tezevia crying and trying to reach toward her but the man next to her held her back. She switched her gaze to the man who was hunching slightly as he was hurt but his hand on Tezevia’s wrist didn’t let go.

“L-Let her go.”

“Yerenica!”

“P-Please--.” She didn’t know that she had started crying, begging for the man to let go of her sister.

“Yenni--.”

“Yerenica!”

Before she could say more, strong hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her back at the same time as Tezevia being pulled away.

“NOOO! TEZEVIA--- LET ME GO! LET ME—TEZEVIA!” She struggled in the arms that pulling her away. The sight of her sister continued to become smaller and blurry, she only could hear her voice but even that one slowly faded out.

It was then that Yerenica broke down, crying for the lost of her sister.

***

It was the Emperor of Belgoth that attacked them and abducted Tezevia.

Yerenica had been cursing the man, the silver haired man, for a week in her mind.

_How dare?! That bastard just came and took Tezevia! Raulus better bring misfortune to his family!_

Yerenica grumbled under her breath as she was sitting on her swing, feeling the spring breeze on her face every time she moved.

_I swear if I found him---_

**_What would you do if you find me?_ **

“Eek!” Yerenica yelped, jolted awake and almost fell from the swing when suddenly there’s another voice on her head.

 **_You have been cursing in my mind and apparently you were cursing me_ ** **.**

Yerenica blinked when she heard the low smooth baritone in her mind. She had heard about it in stories. Soulmate bond. If you found your soulmate, you could connect with them through mind. She knew Tezevia and her brother-in-law was one which is why the abduction had hit Duke Lebanon harder than anyone.

_H-How?_

**_I should be the one asking you that._ **

_No! I mean--- How are you in my thoughts!?_

Yerenica took a deep breath and trying to figure out who was the man in her mind.

**_The man you have been cursing all this time._ **

One. Two. Three. Yerenica counted until ten, hoping that the man was joking but the silence that followed suit said otherwise.

She had found her soulmate. Her soulmate was Belgoth’s Emperor.

Yerenica cursed Raulus in her mind when the fact finally registered.

**_Earlier you’re cursing me now Raulus._ **

_Of course, I’m cursing you! You took my sister away! And of course, I’m cursing Raulus for making you as my soulmate. How could I be the soulmate of the person that attack my country?!_

**_It is not like I decided who will be my soulmate._ **

The man sighed in her mind and it just made Yerenica clicked her tongue out loud.

_But you are not sorry for abducting my sister?!_

**_It is not like I put her in dungeon. She is well cared for in one of the palaces here. And it was your father that started the whole thing anyway._ **

_This man—Seriously!_

Yerenica got up from the swing and stomped back toward her palace. She sent a mental image of flipping the bird toward the man that was her soulmate. She should go to the temple asking to be purified. There must be something wrong with her that the Emperor was her soulmate.

***

The next time she heard the baritone voice in her mind was five days later. Yerenica was lounging in her private library, trying to keep her mind off the situation that happening between her country and Belgoth.

**_You know your father is a very stubborn man, right?_ **

Yerenica almost dropped her book when she heard the frustrated voice. She raised her brow as she closed the book.

_I know. I have been trying to tell him to negotiate and bring my sister back but he is not listening to me._

Yerenica could hear the sigh from the man in her mind. She could imagine him rubbing his forehead tiredly and his face trying not to show displeasure. She blinked when she realized that she had been imagining the man.

**_You are not wrong about --- what I look or do. I was hoping this whole thing end quickly._ **

_Why not hand my sister back then?_

**_I still need to get him agree with my conditions._ **

_Both of you are stubborn_.

Yerenica tilted her head back and looked up at the ceilings.

 _Just give my sister back. She is pregnant you know_.

 **_I know. I have the Imperial physician taking care of her_ ** _. **I am not a cruel man.**_

_You are in my mind._

**_I know. You have been cursing me every now and then._ **

The man somewhat sound amused despite all the profanity that Yerenica had thought regarding him.

_You’re making fun of me._

**_I am not._ **

_You are. I can feel it from here._

The man chuckled and the sound almost caused her heart to stop beating. She pinched her own wrist.

**_Anyway, I have to get back to work._ **

_Okay._

**_Princess._ **

_Yes?_

**_I will protect your sister. You can trust me on that._ **

Yerenica didn’t reply but she sent an image of nodding her head toward the Emperor. It was replied with a smile so warm she could feel it spread on her body.

***

Day after day, Yerenica continued to talk with the Emperor in her mind. Euedian Belgoth. The second week after the revelation that he was her soulmate, according to tradition, they gave their first name to each other.

**_Did you tell your father, Yerenica?_ **

The question was asked a month since they knew about their bond. Yerenica sent him image of her shaking her head.

_No. He will only worry and he doesn’t like you that you are still taking hostage of Tezevia._

**_He is being stubborn. I sent him letters of negotiations you know._ **

_I know._

They didn’t talk anything more about the situation and moved to other subjects. Sometimes they would not talk for days but Euredian would always return to her mind feeling all frustrated and defeated. Yerenica never asked and just talked him about her days.

It was ---- _nice_.

Yerenica should hate him for what he had done, but the man that she had been talking to was different to what she had imagined or heard. It was like Euredian and Belgoth Emperor were two different person and Yerenica couldn’t help when she felt her heart longed for the man during the days he wasn’t in her mind.

_You are very different._

It was in the middle of spring and Yerenica was sitting under the shade of the tree in her courtyard to avoid the heat.

**_In what way?_ **

_Everyone here is saying that you are cruel person for abducting pregnant woman. Rationally I should agree, but---_

**_But?_ **

_I can’t. I know you are taking care of my sister and you are very kind._

Yerenica blushed slightly when she heard the satisfied chuckle in her mind. The sound made her smile and her heart beat faster.

**_Is that so? I’m a very dangerous man._ **

_I know but you are my soulmate. You won’t harm me or my sister. You promised me that._

**_I did, Yerenica._ **

She loved it when he called her name. It was like a caress and Yerenica wished she could meet the man in better circumstances.

She liked this man. The realization happened that night when she was about to go to sleep. She stood by her bed and just stared at the empty space. She didn’t know what caused it but she knew the reason why her heart beat fast.

 _I like you_.

The thought escaped and she knew that Euredian heard it, but there was no response. Yerenica stood there for few more seconds, waiting for response but there was none.

_I like you. A lot._

She said it again but this time the words also escaped her lips. Her hand went up to her chest and clenched her night gown tightly. The feeling of her chest suddenly tightening, somewhat she had a feeling it just not hers.

That night Yerenica slept dreaming about violet eyes, silver hair, soft smile and baritone voice calling her name.

There was no answer. Yerenica tried to reach out to that part in her mind where usually it was filled with Euredian but it was nothing. It felt like she was blocked and Yerenica wondered if her soulmate rejected her. She wondered what would happen to her.

She had heard horror story about people getting sick or even died just from being rejected by their soulmate. Yerenica just sighed as she made her way to the main palace. She could just go to the temple and---

Yerenica looked up when she saw how busy the main palace was. Knights were looming around, preparing things and she spotted her brother-in-law in full armor for battle.

“B-Brother! What’s happening?”

Duke of Lebanon turned toward the pink-haired princess, smiling gently although he could tell it was strained.

“Yerenica.” The Duke’s voice made all the alarm in her head rang out, “You don’t need to worry. Just stay still and I will bring Tezevia home.”

“W-What?”

“Just stay still and pray for us.” The Duke caressed her hair gently before he turned and barked orders to the knights.

Feeling of dread pooled in her belly and Yerenica was shaking slightly. Her mind was all over the place as she watched the battalion leaving the palace yard heading for Belgoth.

_Belgoth. Attack. Tezevia._

Those words just continued to run around in her mind as she tried to make Euredian talked to her again. She needed to stop this. She needed to do something.

_Please. Don’t get hurt. Please stop this!_

***

Lebovny had sent their battalion to attack Belgoth.

Yerenica had screamed at her father for waging war with such strong Empire.

_“---You could have just negotiated and replied to the letters, Father!”_

_“Yerenica---“_

However, her screaming toward her father only ended just that. Screaming. There was nothing else she could do and it had been days. She had tried to call Euredian again but the man probably in the middle of war.

Yerenica could not stop the anxiousness that had been eating away in her chest. She worried her nails as she prayed toward Raulus in her mind.

_Please keep them safe. Please keep them safe. Please keep them safe._

The words continued to be chanted and her mind just filled with image of Tezevia, Duke of Lebanon, Fernadez and----

_Euredian. Please keep him safe._

Yerenica bit her lower lips hard and about to move back to her arm chair when there was a sudden pain on her left side to her abdomen.

“AKH!” She quickly held her side while her legs gave up and she fell down to the floor.

The sensation was like she was cut. She felt her inside screaming. It burned and she could not stop the tears that escaped her eyes.

 _Euredian_.

The only explanation was that her soulmate had been hurt and now she could feel it. She felt the pain that Euredian was going through and it was a big wound, she felt like she’s dying.

_Don’t die. Euredian. Don’t die. I like you. Please survive. Please._

She curled down on the floor, crying, whimpering in pain, and praying for the man she _loved_ to survive.

She didn’t know how long she was in that position. Her eyes had turned swollen from the crying and her body was still in fire. She had been calling Euredian’s name many times.

“P-Please – don’t die. I can’t--- I can’t live without you.”

The words that Yerenica had wanted to deny for so long was out for the world to hear.

**_I am not dying._ **

The voice sounded rough. The voice that she didn’t hear for almost a week sounded so tired and in pain but it was enough to give relief for her. She cried harder against the floor of her chamber.

 **_I am alive, Yerenica. It’s okay, you can stop crying_ ** **.**

Euredian wasn’t by her side but she could feel as if he was stroking her hair, calming her down.

**_It was stab wound. I have been treated._ **

_S-Still—you could have---_

Yerenica cried harder and Euredian continued to soothe her. The man tried to reassure her that he was alive and would continue to survive, so she didn’t have to worry. It took more than an hour for Yerenica to finally stop crying and she felt like she’s about to die.

The pink-haired princess just laid there, back on the cold floor as her gaze fixed on the ceiling. Euredian had informed her about what happened in the Lebovny’s attack. Duke Lebanon was killed. His brother-in-law was no longer with them in the world. She felt numbed at the fact.

_Why didn’t you stop it?_

**_I tried but it was between my life or his._ **

_Why didn’t you just hand my sister back? It would stop all this._

**_Yerenica----_ **

_Why are everyone stubborn and selfish?! Why--- Why don’t they----_

Euredian stayed silent and Yerenica knew why he had not said anything back. They had this conversation many times and it always ended up with the same answer. However, now there was another casualty that couldn’t be brought back.

The two stayed in silent. The tension could cut anyone who was trying to approach.

_Does sister know about it?_

**_Yes. She was informed right away but they are soulmate so the moment the Duke was--- gone, she felt it._ **

Yerenica shivered and curled, hugging herself. She couldn’t imagine being Tezevia at that moment, feeling all the tension and hurt of her soulmate in the middle of battle only for the bond to snap and it ended right there and that.

“Oh god---.” Yerenica choked up as she imagined it.

“H-How---” _How is she?_

**_Her body went to shock at that moment and to labor._ **

The death of your soulmate, for those that had bonded, was the most powerful thing in the whole world. It could force the body to shock, causing the person to become ill or triggered them to instant death, following their soulmate to Judetta.

It was cruel and scary. It made people wary about finding their soulmate but to have one was a blessing.

**_Both her and the baby are safe. She has the same hair color as your sister. Her name is Brisney._ **

Euredian’s voice snapped Yerenica to their conversation. She blinked her eyes few times. She was an aunt. She had a niece now, Brisney. She was looking forward to see her niece but now they were separated.

_P-Please take care of them. Keep them safe._

**_Of course, Yerenica_**.

Even after hearing Euredian’s explanation didn’t mean it made things easier for her when her borther-in-law corpse was brought back to Lebovny. It made the whole thing real and Yerenica cried hard next to his coffin. She apologized for not doing anything, for not stopping both him and Euredian.

After the whole funeral, Yerenica had hid herself in her palace, not wanting to talk to anyone except Euredian. There was guilt eating her inside away and she could only confess that to Euredian who understood her.

“Do you think---” _I am a bad person for feeling relief that you had survived in that battle?_

The question was asked in the middle of the night just before the funeral procession about to be held. Yerenica could not speak and decided to talk with Euredian.

**_No. It made you human._ **

_I—I am grieving for the loss of him, I wished he was alive but I am relieved that you are alive._

**_It is normal._ **

Yerenica closed her eyes, let out a deep sigh.

**_It wasn’t you who took his life._ **

_I know. I should hate you, curse you until Judetta hear it but I don’t. I just feel relief that you are alive and I love you._

Yerenica opened her eyes and looked out of the window of her bedroom, finding the moon was so bright for the night.

Euredian didn’t reply and Yerenica wondered if the man already left her again.

**_I know. I felt the same._ **

Yerenica’s heart skipped a beat when she heard his reply. She pulled blanket tighter around her body as she listened to Euredian.

**_At that moment I only thought about staying alive so I could hear your voice again. I didn’t know when but I didn’t want to lose you, Yerenica._ **

_But?_

**_But there is no way for us to stay together. Not with what had happened._ **

_I know._

Yerenica closed her eyes and she could see Euredian’s smile.

_I wish we could do something._

**_I know. It doesn’t change my feelings toward you. You are my soulmate and I will protect you, Yerenica. Even if I ended up marrying someone else, my heart will be yours. You are my soulmate, Yerenica._ **

Yerenica didn’t know the very reason why she cried to sleep that night. Perhaps it was grieved for the love that she could never able to experience, the relief that Euredian loved her, or perhaps it was just how she was overwhelmed with everything. But she cried against her pillow the night with Euredian’s voice in her mind.

***

Day changed. Month changed. Season changed and Yerenica continued to fall deeper for Euredian. She knew she should have not done that after the warning from the man that they could never be together, not with the tense situation of Lebovny and Belgoth. Yerenica continued to love the man despite her rational saying otherwise.

She was heartbroken when Euredian told her that he would have to marry sometimes soon. He had tried to put things on hold but now that the tension with Lebovny was all time high, the nobles had become even more insistent.

**_You know my heart only belongs to you._ **

_I know. I give you my permission Euredian._

Yerenica knew the importance of duty more than anyone. She knew that sometimes in the future she would have to marry someone as her duty of a princess. Did she ever wish she could marry Euredian? Yes, she had prayed to Raulus for that but seemed the god didn’t grant that simple wish of hers.

Yerenica wondered if there was a timeline where she ended up marrying Euredian. She hoped there was one.

The marriage of Euredian Belgoth and Soleia Ellard was news in the continent. Yerenica could not avoid it. Every time she heard about it her heart broken again and again. She wondered if she was the sort of person who enjoyed being tortured again and again. She should have by now, if she’s normal, stopped clinging and loving Euredian but she couldn’t.

She tried but that man was her soulmate and she couldn’t stop loving him and Euredian loved her still.

Euredian didn’t talk to her during the week of the wedding or wedding night but after that, the man never left her mind. He continued to occupy her mind and it was enough for her. The Empress of Belgoth might be the legal wife of Euredian, but she was his soulmate, his fated partner that Raulus had chosen.

It was enough. It was----

It was--- until the news of the latest addition to the Belgoth’s Imperial family. Yerenica had locked herself in her palace as she tried not to cry. She wanted what the Empress had with Euredian. She wanted to carry Euredian’s child. She wanted---

Yerenica sobbed hard as she slumped against the door of her bedroom.

_I want that. I want to be with you._

**_I want the same thing_**.

Euredian’s voice was so soft, desperate that it only caused Yerenica sobbed harder.

The night was filled with Euredian giving her words full of love and reassurance. Yerenica wished she could hold him, to be in his arms.

_Why is Raulus so cruel to us?_

It was the word that she asked to no one as she fell asleep, Euredian didn’t reply but he had the same question.

**_Why is Raulus so cruel to us?_ **

***

Years passed by and nothing changed in Yerenica’s life. She knew she should pick a marriage candidate soon and her parents had suggested, Sergey, the now Duke of Lebanon, to be her husband. Yerenica wanted to say refuse but she knew her duty to the country and her family. She just stayed quiet.

Yerenica’s only refuge was Euredian and Euredian’s only refuge was her.

The two didn’t disclose about their status as soulmate and it had been 5 years since that fateful day. Yerenica was now preparing to get married and Euredian continued to do his job as Emperor and yet their love continued to blossom even though it was only through their bond.

Yerenica felt pitiful sometimes but she knew there was nothing that she or Euredian could do to change the situation. They knew it from the start that were doomed but still they continued to fall in love and reach out for the other.

It was indeed pitiful.

**_We finally come to an agreement._ **

_Regarding what?_

**_Glucaman road._ **

Yerenica stopped with what she was doing and looked up at the empty space as if Euredian was standing in front of her.

_T-That—Really?_

**_Yes. We just signed the latest treaty this morning._ **

_Oh god._

**_Everything has been approved and so—_ **

_Tezevia and Brisney going to come home!_

**_Yes. They are._ **

Yerenica got up from her chair and ran out of her study, looking for the butler to prepare the carriage to bring her to the royal palace.

_Oh god! Where are they arriving?! Eru! Tell me!_

**_They went through the portal few hours ago. They should be arriving soon._ **

_Oh god! Oh god! Thank you, Eru!_

The big smile on her face clearly could be seen and felt by the other man. She knew how frustrating the negotiation had taken a toll on Euredian but now to have it finalized, it was like a miracle for Yerenica.

She would have kissed Euredian if the man was standing in front of her.

 ** _I would like that too_**.

Yerenica chuckled and sent image of her kissing him through their bond as she got into her carriage and departed to the royal palace. Her sister was coming back after 10 years and she wanted to greet her.

It wasn’t a long ride but Yerenica felt like it had been hours. The moment she entered the royal palace she could she people gathering in front of the main palace. From her carriage she could spot the red hair of her sister and Yerenica didn’t wait for the carriage to stop for opening the door and jumped out.

“Duchess!”

“Tezevia!”

Everyone turned their head toward Yerenica who was running to the eldest princess of the kingdom. When Tezevia’s face met with her, Yerenica swore that her heart stopped for a moment. Tezevia looked different.

The loveliness and youthfulness that she always associated with her older sister weren’t there. Tezevia’s cheeks had sunken, her entire face looked gaunt and her skin was in that shade of unhealthy paleness. The gently sparks that were always in her eyes were gone. Tezevia looked haunted and like her soul wasn’t there.

Her soulmate had died. Her soulmate had left her. Yerenica stopped abruptly when she was reminded of that fact. Tezevia was dying slowly because her soulmate was no longer alive. This was the proof that what losing a soulmate could do to you.

“Yerenica.”

The voice of Tezevia. After ten years, listening to her voice was enough to make Yerenica cried. The pink-haired princess walked toward the open arm of Tezevia and hugged her gently. She could feel that her sister was holding by a thread, she was dying and Yerenica could only cry in Tezevia’s shoulder.

Yerenica didn’t know how much Tezevia had left to be with them, so Yerenica made sure she was by her sister’s side every single day. She spent the day having tea, talking with Tezevia, and watched over Brisney who just turned ten. She was praying to Raulus that she would have time with her sister more but the god didn’t grant that either.

A year later, the kingdom held another funeral, mourning the loss of their princess.

***

**_I’m sorry for your lost._ **

_Thank you. Tezevia--- she was already dying for ten years. I’m just glad she could meet with brother-in-law again._

**_They will have eternity in Judetta._ **

_They will._

Yerenica smiled as she watched over the two tombstones that were next to each other. Tezevia was buried next to her husband. Even in death they would never be separated, perhaps it was a happy ending.

The thought made Yerenica smiled. She used to fear death but to think death would be the only place where she could meet and be with Euredian.

 _Perhaps death is not cruel_.

**_Is that so?_ **

_I think so. You will be with your beloved, your soulmate, for eternity._

Euredian didn’t reply to her but Yerenica could feel him thinking and mulling about her words.

**_Doesn’t mean I want the both of us to die young, Yerenica._ **

_I know. It just--- It made me no longer afraid of dying._

Yerenica let out a small chuckle and looked up to the blue sky. She wondered how far was Judetta. She wondered how long would it take for to come there.

_I just want to be with you._

**_And I am too._ **

Yerenica smiled as her mind just filled with Euredian’s warmth smile.

She could wait. She could wait for years for this man. She had done so until now, she could do it again.

There was nothing eventful for the next year. Yerenica had kept an eye on Brisney, just like she had promised Tezevia on her deathbed. She did her duty as duchess although after years marrying Sergey they still had no child together. In one corner, Yerenica was glad about the situation but at the same time she felt like she hadn’t done her duty as wife.

It was such a dilemma that today Yerenica had decided to visit Raulus’ temple. She needed to pray and got the god’s blessing. She would be considered herself religious but there were times she wondered whether the god had abandoned her remembering all the misfortune she had in the past years.

“You are not holding a grudge just because I curse you that one time, right?” Yerenica asked quietly in front of the wolf statue.

“You know I was not serious about that. I mean--- I ended up falling in love with the soulmate you have chosen for me. So, stop holding your grudge toward me.” She added quietly before she clasped her hands together and started praying toward the god.

After she was done with her private praying, Yerenica moved to the courtyard on the other side of the temple. She passed the training court where there were knights and remembered who Euredian always woke at dawn to train. The thought of the silver hair made her smile.

Yerenica turned to the corner at the end of the hall only for her to suffocate.

“Eukgh!” She held on to the wall next to her and tried to breath but she couldn’t.

She felt like her whole body slowly being wrapped with tight hand and crushed. Everything hurt and her vision slowly blurred.

_Eru!_

Her mind was screaming toward her soulmate. She knew it was Euredian who was attacked and as seconds passed by the feeling of being crushed and dragged down to floor was stronger than before.

**_Yerenica. I have to live. Yerenica._ **

_Eru!_

She could not breath and the last thing she remembered before her vision turned to black completely was the sight of a silver-haired boy reaching his hand, that was covered with black mist, toward her and a red-haired woman standing behind him.

***

It was spring. The breeze was warmth and Yerenica could smell the blooming flowers around her.

Yerenica opened her eyes and the first she saw was clear blue sky. She laid down on the grass, not moving and just stared at the sky.

“How long are you planning to lay that?”

Yerenica jolted surprise and turned her head toward the source of the voice.

A beautiful person with long silver-haired man, violet eyes, and was wearing white robe. If Yerenica didn’t know any better, she would have thought that person to be Euredian but her soulmate was different.

“Raulus?”

The person smiles as Yerenica sat up and looked around her surroundings. She must be in a dream after blacked out unless---

Yerenica turned her gaze back to the person who was looking at her with just fond and amused gaze.

“I am dead, aren’t I?”

“You are a smart one.”

“What happened?”

“You died instantly the moment my child was killed.”

Yerenica knew she should not be able to feel cold but at that moment she felt her whole body froze when she heard that Euredian had been killed.

“T-Then – he too is here?” Yerenica asked the god as she quickly got up and looked around at the empty grassland. There was no one except them.

_Is Euredian in another part of this place?_

“I’m afraid my child isn’t here.”

Yerenica snapped her head back toward the god and watched his expression had turned somewhat solemn, sad even.

“What do you mean he isn’t here? He is your descendant. He should be here.”

“I couldn’t save his soul to bring him to Judetta.”

“W-What? Why?”

“His soul was consumed by dark magic and even I can’t save him from that.”

“W-What.” Yerenica looked at the god as if he had just spouted some lie.

“D-Dark magic—that mean---.”

“His soul is in Lemordi.”

“N-No..” Yerenica felt like she was choking all over again. “No, that can’t be.” She stepped forward and grabbed the melancholic god who remained still. “You’re lying. You’re _lying_!”

“Child-.”

“Euredian, my Euredian is here!” She screamed her desperation, her mind churning as her heart broke all over again. Tears started streaming down her snow-white cheeks like a broken darm.

“My Euredian is here, he’s here with us in Judetta. Just like it supposed to be. We will finally be together here! He is my soulmate! You chose him as my soulmate! He _should_ be here! Tell me! Say that to me!”

Yerenica pushed the god away, who just stared at the weeping princess. She was weeping for the lost of her soulmate _again_. Her sky-blue eyes which seemed to blend with the bright sky were scanning her surroundings furiously, hoping that she would see the silver-haried man.

“No, no, no.” She whispered like a crazed woman. “Euredian, please. Oh, god.”

Yerenica dropped to the grass and cried her heart out. He had promised her to be in Judetta with her for eternity. It was supposed to be the ending of their story. She was supposed with after all the struggles they had endured on earth.

“W-Why? Why are you doing this to me?!”

“I just wanted to be with _him_. Wasn’t it enough for separating us on earth?!” She screamed toward the god that just stood there.

“Even now in eternity--- I couldn’t be with him.”

“Child.”

“What do you want from me to make him stay with me? What shall I give you for us to be happy together? I prayed to you!” Yerenica hissed toward the god that just stood there and welcomed all her anger toward him.

Raulus approached her and pulled her to his arms. “You love him still even after everything that had happened?”

“…A-Always.” Yerenica sobbed to the god’s robe, crying her heart out.

“I just want to save him. Just let us happy--- please.” Yerenica pleaded the god. She would do anything to make them happy, she would sacrifice anything. There was nothing left for her except Euredian.

“You know it is a heavy request and there is a big payment you need to give, child.”

“I don’t care. I just want to be with him. You made him my soulmate—I want to be happy with him. It doesn’t matter if it’s my soul, my memory, my body--- take everything. I am only complete when he is with me.”

Raulus watched the sky-blue eyes looking at him with such determination and heart break. He knew he would break a rule but perhaps he could do it this one time.

“It won’t be _you_ that return to his arms. No one going to remember this except you and me, child.”

“I don’t care. I’ll give it to you.”

“Then--- I will grant your wish, child.”

***

_“Father, will you marry me?”_

_“Princess Yerenica, I didn’t kidnap you to marry you.”_

_Even if it’s not **me** anymore, in our next life I pray that we could be together for eternity._


End file.
